


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Gay, Porn, Sibling Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in this story, Ian is a Virgin and gets sexually frustrated. Barley catches Ian on adult sites and it ends up with them having a fun time. sexual connitations and themes. If you don't like it please don't read.
Kudos: 9





	Touch

Ian looked down at his phone. He surfed the internet alot lately, and as all growing teenage boys, this involved alot of porn sites and investigating.

Suddenly, Ian saw a picture that caught his eye.

"Oh dang, she is hot." Ian thought to himself, starting to get excited.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Ian's bedroom door.

"Hey lil bro, you busy?" Barley boomed.

Ian tried to ignore his nosey brother and go back to looking at the nudes on his phone.

Not taking no for an answer, Barley pounded through the door, scaring Ian, who quickly hid his phone and the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans with a blanket.

"Hey Ian, want to go get a bite to…. hey whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, you nosey bastard. Get out of my room before I tell Mom"

Barley gave Ian a weird smirk and then said, "You've been looking at those dirty websites again huh?"

Ian knew at this point he was busted. However, he refused to blow his cover completely.

"So help me god Barley, if you don't leave my room right now, I'll throw my tv remote at you."

Barley laughed loudly, not believing a single word Ian had just said.

"Dont be absurd, Ian. We are both guys. Admit it, you were on adult sites, looking at some hot elf chicks, saw one u liked and thought was hot and wanted to bang her."

"BARLEY, NOW!" Ian yelled, pointing to the door.

"No," Barley said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I am not leaving this room until you admit to me like a man that you were on an adult site looking at hot elf chicks."

Ian sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He hid his face in his hands, hoping that once he removed them that Barley would be gone as he really didn't want to have this conversation with his brother.

He waited a few minuets and then removed his hands from his face, opened his eyes and then

looked up, seeing his brother still standing there with his hands on his hips, starting to get impatient.

"I am waiting, Ian." Barely said.

Ian sighed once again and then said, "So what if I was looking at hot elf chicks? I am a guy and I get urges just like you do.I just choose not to do anything about it like you do. That is why I am still a virgin. I don't have anything to prove to you."

"HA! I knew it!" Barley boomed loudly."You are a freak! My brother is a freak!" Barley almost doubled over on the floor, obviously finding that his brother was a freak was hillarious.

Ian his his face once again in his hands; embarrassed that he told his brother that he was watching porn. Ian told his brother about alot of things, but until now, things of a sexual nature was never mentioned as Ian was too embarrassed to talk about it to anyone, more less his brother. Now the whole house knew his private light and he didn't know how to fell about that.

Barley ran over to his embarrassed little brother and tried his best to reach for his brother's phone.

"Gimmie gimmie, I wanna see the hot chicks and some boobs!" Barley said, leaning over Ian, fighting with his brother for his phone.

Suddenly, Barley tripped on one of Ian's shoes and he landed in Ian's lap.

Ian and Barley stared at each other with a shocked confused look on their faces for a good while, not knowing what to say or how to respond to the fact that they were both in a very awkward position.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ian asked Barley who noticed what he was doing and jumped back very quickly.

Barley looked down at the floor and scratched his head nervously.

Ian could tell Barley was really nervous, and he almost never saw Barley act that way.

"I didn't mean to do that Ian, I am being honest. Please believe me." Barley said, still nervously scratching the back of his head as he looked at his brother

Ian didn't know what to say to Barley. He was both shocked and shaken up at the same time. He knew what Barley did was not what brothers normally do, but for some strange reason, it made Ian slightly aroused and that made him even more embarrassed than he already was.

Ian's face turned red with embarrassment, the outline of his bulge now visible under his blanket he was using to cover himself up.

Ian quickly hid his face in his hands, knowing full well Barley was seeing his 'business' and that made him feel humiliated and nervous.

Barley noticed that his brother was embarrassed. He walked over towards Ian and gently put his hand on Ian's shoulder.

Ian quickly pulled back a bit, a scared look on his face as he didn't know what Barley was wanting to do.

Barley could sense fear in his younger brother, so he removed his hand from off Ian's shoulder and took a step back.

He got down on his knees so he could be able to be the same eye lenght as his brother. He gently put his hand on his little brother's leg. He looked Ian straight in the eyes and said, "Don't be embarrassed Ian. You are ok. I know you were trying to cover up the fact you got aroused. We are both guys. Im your brother. You can tell me anything."

"But it is embarrassing though, Barley. I just feel like this isnt something I should tell my brother. That is why I hid myself."

Barley put his hand back on Ian's shoulder and then said, "We are both guys, Ian. Our bodies are the same. We both have urges and its ok to talk about it. How else will you know if you don't talk about it?"

Ian looked down at the floor for a good moment. A few minuets later, he removed the blanket off his lap. His eyes remained on the floor as he spoke. "You got me, Barley. You are right. I was looking at adult sights. I am still a virgin. Ive never had sex before and I was just curious is all."

Barley gave Ian a tight hug; making Ian confused for a second.

"Its ok lil bro. I wont judge you. I knew that was what you were doing just by the way you hid what you were doing quickly and acted nervous like you were doing something you didn't want anyone to know about."

Barley wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, staring into his eyes as he spoke.

"That looks painful. Do you want me to help you fix it?"

Barley pointed to Ian's erection and gave a small smirk.

Ian acted nervous, he scratched his head and began to get sweaty palms.

"I don't know, Barley. Isnt it wrong to do what we are doing if we are brothers? We shouldnt do it. Mom will catch us and I don't wanna get in trouble. I'll just take a shower and get off that way."

"Oh common, Ian. Lets think about it. Our family is allready messed up. Mom is dating a guy who is half horse and that is kinda like having sex with an animal, which is wrong. If that is wrong and mom does it, then we can do what we do. Trust me. Mom wouldnt do anything that would be bad as she wants to set a good example for us."

Ian sighed and then, "Ok Barley. Just please don't tell Mom."

Barley nodded slowly as he smiled.

Barley slowly ran his fingers through Ian's curly hair. It was so soft and silky and smooth. It smelled so good and Barley wanted so much to complement his brother, but the smell of his hair was intoxicating for some reason so he just sat there and closed his eyes.

A few minuets later, Barley leaned over and gently pressed his lips against his brother's. They were so soft and kissable that Barley seemed to melt in the moment.

Ian froze still. His eyes wide open and his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Ian slowly unzipped his jeans and slowly slipped his erection out, shocking Barley and making him break his kiss.

Barley looked down and noticed that his brother's privates were exposed. Barley looked down at the growth and then up at Ian several times.

Ian gulped hard and then looked down at the ground, embarrassed. He could feel his face heating up with embarrassment. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip.

He jumped slightly when he felt Barley put his big strong hand on his erection.

He slid his hand up and down the shaft a few times and then put it back in Ian's briefs.

"W What are you doing, Barley? I thought you were going to help me."

"I am, but not in the way you think."

Ian gave Barley a confused look.

"Ian, you still have your innocence intact. I don't want to have oral with you or any sexual contact and take your virginity. Please don't be like me and loose your virginity at a young are times that I wish I still had my innocence intact. Don't be like me Ian. You still have a chance to be a virgin a while longer. Enjoy it."

Ian was shocked at Barley's actions.

"But I saw you. You were thinking about sucking me. don't lie." Ian said.

Barley sighed and then said, "Ian, I am your brother. I don't want to take your virginity in any way. You got me wrong."

Ian looked at the floor once again for a few seconds. He looked up at Barley and then said, "So how are you going to be able to help me then?"

Barley stood up and then began to dry hump a pillow that was on the end of Ian's bed. Ian gulped hard, knowing exactly what his brother was doing and it made his heart race and really nervous.

"You want to do that with me?"

Barley nodded as he made complete eye contact with his nervous brother.

"This is ok Ian. I promise. Trust me."

Ian leaned back onto his bed, his head resting on the headboard of his bed.

Barley climbed ontop of his brother and began to stroke his brother's hair again, relaxing Ian slightly. He then began to grind his his hips against Ian's body. He moaned softly, kicking his shoes off at the same time.

Minuets pass, Ian is now relaxed and is beginning to grind himself against Barley as he closed his eyes and lean his head back.

Barley leaned over and moaned in Ian's ear as he continued to grind.

Ian's mind was now spinning and his hormones were beginning to surge wildly all over his body.

Ian wrapped his legs around Barley's waist, grinding harder against Barley's privates and starting to sweat.

"Dont stop please." Ian moaned, pleasure filling every cell in his body.

"Ok buddy. I'll go faster."

Faster and faster, harder and harder, Ian could feel himself getting closer to his climax and he could tell Barley was as well.

Suddenly, Barley's hips buckled and he came hard, moaning loudly in Ian's ear, making Ian's mind spin out of control.

"AHH, mmmmmmm." He moaned; cumming hard.

His body shivered in pure exstacy, his orgasm taking over.

Soon after, both boys collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting.

"Thanks for the help." Ian said, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Barley leaned over and looked at his brother, smiled and then said, "No problem lil bro. I am now ready for a nap."

Ian laughed. "Me too."


End file.
